


Cute

by ShadesOfImagination



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadesOfImagination/pseuds/ShadesOfImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth is fairly sure he's anything but cute...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short that I wasn't sure what to do with and didn't really feel like continuing.

“You’re cute.” 

 

Sephiroth’s eyes widened slightly, his grip going slack on his pen. “Excuse me?” 

 

The young man in front of his desk fidgeted, shifting his weight from foot to foot. “You’re...cute, sir,” he mumbled, glancing away. His ears were red and large splotches of color were visible on the bottom of his cheeks, leaking down under the scarf around his neck. 

 

_…cute?_

 

Leaning back in his chair, Sephiroth, brushed a lock of hair to the side. “You do realize I could easily snap your spine if I so wished, do you not?” he asked, a little confused by the Troopers apparent observation and seeming lack of…understanding of his position. Did he not know who he was talking to?

 

Before him, slim shoulders raised and dropped in a shrug before the blond looked up. Clear blue eyes were bright with humor and more than a little embarrassment but they were intent on him and, to his surprise, he felt his own cheeks tingle, the tell-tale burn of a dusting of color. “Yeah…I know, but you’re still cute.” 

 

That said, the young man stepped forward and dropped the stack of papers he’d been carrying on the corner of Sephiroth’s desk. He gave a shy smile, pausing momentarily, then left, throwing a tiny wave over his shoulder.

 

When the door shut with a soft snap, Sephiroth raised a hand, rubbing his fingers over heated cheek bones. “Cute,” he muttered. He’d never considered himself anything close to cute… unusual, yes… intimidating, absolutely. But… _cute_? 

 

He shook his head, dropping his hand. He had other things to worry about. 

 

Still… he couldn’t help but smile softly. 

 

…He was _cute_ , even if it was only to one, random infantryman with bright blue eyes and shy smile. 


End file.
